


4am, got that jetlag

by lilihierax (Cerberus_Brulee)



Series: The Leopard & The Lion [2]
Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Sleepiness, so sawft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/lilihierax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after their first big event in San Jose, California.</p><p>(co-authored by my sleep deprivation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	4am, got that jetlag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



They're so excited about being able to go to San Jose and walk the red carpet at Axxess. Enzo's especially excited. He spends the first day fighting through jetlag to entertain his fans with Cass, and the second day high strung on energy drinks and enthusiasm.

At the end of their big night, it's nearly 1am (or 4am in Florida). When they all make it back to their hotel, Carmella pulls Cass down for a kiss on the cheek and she gives Enzo a quick peck on the forehead. By the time Enzo reacts to it, she's already at the other end of the hall, headed to the room she shares with Bayley. _Click, beepbeep_ , followed by the whir of a mechanism unlocking and Cass has their door open. Enzo follows him in, makes a beeline to bed and just flops on top of the comforter without his usual frog splash, completely devoid of energy after expending it on his entrance and in the ring.

"C'mon Zo, you can at least take this off," Cass says, tugging on the collar of Enzo's jacket. The only response he gets is a quiet whine as Enzo burrows his head under the pillows.

Knowing it's a losing battle, Cass lets go of the jacket and removes Enzo's sneakers. By the lack of fuss being made over his Js, it's obvious that his boy's already passed out and Cass gratefully sets them down by a wall. He sits at the edge to strip down to his boxers and rolls into bed, shoving Enzo over. He reaches out to click the bedside lamp off and seconds later, they're both dead to the world as only the drone of the air conditioner fills the room.

-

During the blue hour before the sun stains the skies orange, Enzo wakes with bleary eyes and falls out of bed. Wincing at the light, he goes to drag the curtains together, leaving a tiny opening between them to guide him in the dark. He saunters into the bathroom for a quick leak and comes out in his birthday suit followed by the scattered trail of his wardrobe. A tattooed hand ruffles his flattened mohawk and he crouches down to dig through his luggage, rising at last when he retrieves the prize; the worn and faded pair of leopard print sweatpants.

He stomps into the sweats one leg at a time as he staggers back to bed and crawls up the mattress. With a soft yawn and a sigh, he tucks himself around Colin and nudges his face into the big man's neck to block out the light as it paints a bright red stripe across the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this in a message to Mithen so I figured I might as well archive it here in case I decide it's not awful. It's kind of empty feeling though, huh. Maybe it emulates the numbing buzz of sleepiness.


End file.
